


Trading Places

by Polerfan1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Leaving Storybrooke, My response to what I've heard recently about Rumbelle in season six so far, Orgasm, Pain, Separation, Seriously the show writers never fucking learn, So angry over what I've heard about Rumbelle in season 6, Some season six speculation regarding Belle and Killian, There is a happy ending to this story, This is not a Belle friendly story so read it at your own risk, Vaginal Sex, and did I mention angst, angst angst and more angst, split, starts out as anti belle, transferred pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple splits Lacey from Belle.  Just in case it wasn't clear in the tags this does not start out as a belle friendly fic so read it at your own risk.<br/>Some season six speculation regarding Belle, Rumple and Hook due to the pictures I've seen of them on set, it looks like Belle takes refuge from Rumple on the Jolly Roger because she wants to keep him away from herself and the baby, I could be wrong but that's what I've heard and that's what the photos from the set make it look like.  So far season six is not looking good for Rumbelle with more angst and separations coming their way and Belle possibly being silly enough to trust the man who tried to kill herself and her husband multiple times yet again.   From what I've seen and heard about Rumbelle in season six so far it's just going to be more of the same old crap which is just soul destroying so I won't be watching unless something wonderful happens for Rumbelle.  Unfortunately highly unlikely I know.  I'm now on Tumblr: https://dancingscorpiodearie.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Places

Belle made her way to the shop where she had arranged to meet with Rumple and talk to him about their child and their marriage. She was a little nervous considering that she had taken refuge on Hook’s ship. She wasn’t an idiot she knew how Rumple would feel about that just as she’d known how he’d feel when she went to Zelena and took the sleeping curse under her advice. 

When Belle entered the shop, Rumple was very calm. "Belle" he nodded "won't you join me for a friendly cup of tea, I've just brewed a pot" he asked her gesturing to the back of the shop beyond the curtain. She nodded warily after considering and proceeded him into the back room. When she was seated and slowly sipping her tea he merely reclined in his chair, saying nothing, as if he was waiting for something.

Belle cocked her head "your very uncharacteristically quiet today Rumplestiltskin" she commented "any particular reason why?" she asked and then she noticed the third place set for tea at the table.

“Are you expecting someone else Rumple" she asked "I thought this was only going to be the two of us considering that we’re going to be talking about our child and our future." 

"The child your currently so keen to keep me away from and it hasn’t even been born yet” he said, pain, and anger were clear in his voice. 

"You're angry with me" she observed.

"Oh no dearie I'm not angry, I passed angry several weeks ago when you went to Zelena and used the sleeping curse, and as if that wasn't stupid enough, since waking up you ran to Hook OF ALL PEOPLE so right now I'm fucking furious with you" he snarled.

“However" he said composing himself very quickly again "in a way you’re right and in a way you’re not, it will be just be the two of us and it won't" he informed her. 

"What are you talking about Rumple?" she asked him exasperated that he would choose to speak in riddles at this particular moment.

"You're about to find out dearie" he said chilling her with his answer.

But before he could elaborate Belle began to feel unwell, she started to shake and convulse and fell off the chair onto her hands and knees, she struggled to her feet, feeling as though she was being ripped in two. 

She let out a cry when she saw a pair of hands seemingly coming through her chest and the next moment she was facing Lacey who pulled herself free from Belle.

"Well look at what you've become" Lacey said with a look of disdain on her face.

“Rumple what the hell is this?” Belle asked highly alarmed by the other version of herself in the room “What have you done Rumple?”

“Belle this is Lacey, Lacey meet Belle” he said gesturing between the two women. "You see I slipped some of this serum in to your tea to separate you and Lacey" he said lifting a vial containing a small amount of red liquid from the counter and placing it inside his potions chest.

“Why on earth would you do that?” Belle shouted at him.

“Because I've had enough dearie" he said raising his voice to her “enough of the fighting and the break ups, enough of you refusing to accept who and what you married.”

“I'm just not enough for you Belle, I’ve never been enough for you because I'll never be the handsome hero from your books, even when my heart was at it's purest and I risked my life to save you without magic I still wasn't enough for you. I'm done waiting for you to decide what you want and trusting people who tried to kill us. I'm done with all of it, I have a life to live and I'm going to live it with Lacey and our child away from this town. At least now I'll be with someone who loves all of me and won't try to keep me away from my child.”

“You won't be happy with me until I'm a weak, crippled, helpless man again for you to mould into your perfect hypocrite of a hero and dependent on the charity of people who have tried to kill both of us, imprisoned both of us, manipulated you and blackmailed me and I’m sorry dearie but I just couldn’t live like that because unlike you I don’t own any pairs of rose-tinted glasses."

“I don't want to make you into a perfect hero and what the hell do you mean your child?” Belle screeched at him.

"Split halves are physically stronger than the person they originally came from and less vulnerable to most forms of magic so the baby left your body with Lacey and is now growing inside her instead" he told Belle chilling her to the bone.

“What” Belle gasped horrified, stumbling back away from him and unable to fully process what she was hearing.

"You see Belle the baby was conceived through love, the love between me and Lacey, not me and you because Lacey loves all of me, accepts all of me, so the baby is in fact hers."

“Every little pull you ever felt towards his dark side, every spark of love you ever felt for his dark side none of that was ever you, that was all me” Lacey told Belle.

"What, no that's not true I love him" Belle protested.

"You only love part of him and that just isn't enough Belle, it's not enough for anyone in any relationship and now you know exactly how that feels because he only loves part of you, namely me" Lacey replied coolly.

“Look on the bright side dearie” Rumple sneered at her “Now you won't have to feel ashamed of yourself or guilty in front of the other hypocrite heroes for having married me and you can find some dimly lit prince to be the precious handsome bloody hero you’ve always wanted.”

Belle made to lunge at Rumple “you can't do this” she screamed at him but Lacey intervened stepping in front of Belle’s path and grabbing her wrists to hold her back. “I think my husband has made his wishes clear” she stated coolly to Belle.

“Your husband” belle gasped her legs almost buckling beneath her as Lacey’s words hit home, Lacey may as well have slapped her in the face as say that, it would have hurt far less.

“Yes her husband” rumple said "Lacey is Mrs Gold now."

“No” Belle protested “no you won’t do this, you wouldn’t do this to me, you love me too much to hurt me or be vindictive with me like this, I don’t believe you” she said hoping that this was just Rumple bluffing, that he wasn’t serious, but a feeling in her gut told her that this was not the case.

“Belle” Rumple said exasperated “I’ve chosen Lacey and I will be leaving town with her before the day is over. I pulled Lacey free from you I really don’t know what else I need to do to prove to you that I’m being serious here.”

“Oh but I do” Lacey said stepping closer to Rumple with a wicked look on her face. “Take my panties off” she told him as he pulled her flush against him and kissed her passionately.

To Belle’s horror Rumple’s hands wandered up under Lacey’s dress and he sharply tugged her panties down to her ankles. Lacey stepped out of them and proceeded to bend over Rumple’s desk and spread her legs wide.

He hastily unzipped his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers freeing his rock hard erection and rubbing it along Lacey’s slit before thrusting inside her.

“Yesss” she hissed out “Fuck me Rumple.” He began to pump her wet cunt frantically “fuck you feel so good Lacey” he groaned aloud.

Belle tried to move but found that she was unable to, her legs feeling like lead, they buckled beneath her and she collapsed on to the floor and watched the scene with horror.

Lacey's moans began to get louder and louder until she was screaming "OH FUCK YES RUMPLE, HARDER FUCK ME HARDER." Rumple was growling as his hips furiously snapped against Lacey's tight body until they began to shake and convulse around each other as they reached violent, explosive climaxes together. 

Rumple looked around at Belle from his position slumped over Lacey, “now go, run back to Hook, Emma, Regina and Zelena your precious backstabbing friends who couldn't care less about you and to your father who would have left you and the baby to rot under the sleeping curse” he told her.

Belle turned and ran from the shop, tears blinding her, her heart shattered at seeing the man she loved with someone else. 

Belle ran until she reached the outskirts of the forest where she promptly doubled over and threw up, she had the vision of Lacey and Rumple fucking each other seared into her memory and the sight had literally made her physically ill. "I've lost him" she cried bitterly collapsing on to the ground and curling into a ball as much as she could, her hands clutching her now empty stomach. "I've lost him and the baby, I’ve lost everything.” 

“I'll never forgive myself” she sobbed to herself “I had true love and I threw it away with both hands like a petulant child throwing away a toy. I left it too long to talk to him properly, I trusted the wrong people too many times, people who hurt him, hurt both of us, I betrayed him” she wept bitterly.

Belle shot up wide awake and out of bed in one of the cabins of the Jolly Roger with fresh tears running down her cheeks, it had all been a dream she realized, it wasn’t real, none of it was, she hadn’t been separated from Rumple or the baby, Rumple hadn’t abandoned her. 

The meaning of her dream suddenly hit home, no matter what had happened between herself and Rumple, since that day when she had stumbled into his shop fresh from the asylum he had never abandoned her the way she had him not even when she was Lacey. But it was all she ever seemed to do to him lately she thought guiltily to herself leave him, take him back, leave him, take him back, it wasn’t right and it was going to stop today Belle decided as she rose from the bed and wrenched opened the cabin door.

"Where are you going Belle?" Killian who was on deck asked her as she hastily exited the cabin.

"I'm going to see Rumple" she answered shortly.

"But I thought you didn't want to see him, wanted to keep him away from yourself and the baby, isn’t that why you came to me?" Killian said.

"I was wrong I shouldn't be trying to keep him from his child, our child when he's already proven in the past that he will bring down worlds for any child of his, already proven to me that with the exception of myself no one will fight harder for his child, our child than he will and I certainly shouldn't have taken refuge with you of all people."

"You tried to kill me four times and you tried to kill the father of my child many times over as well, what was I thinking coming here and trusting you" she said annoyed at herself as she realized that once again she had made another impulsive decision and trusted the wrong person.

"I have to see my husband and I won’t be coming back here again now get out of my way Killian" the pirate stood aside saying "please yourself love" as Belle ran down the gangplank and towards Main Street, to the pawnshop.

"Rumple" she called out loudly as she burst abruptly into the shop and made Rumplestiltskin who was standing at the counter tinkering with an old pocket watch almost jump out of his skin with surprise.

"Belle, sweetheart why are you crying?" he asked when he saw her teary face.

"Oh Rumple" she cried "you're here, you're really still here, you haven’t left me" her heart leaping for joy at the very sight of him.

"What on earth are you talking about Belle of course I'm here, you're here so where else would I be?"

“Hold me” she said as she ran to him and relished the warmth of his embrace as he brought his arms around her. "I had a bad dream" she hiccuped, "you used a red serum to separate me and Lacey, the baby went into her body and you were leaving town with her" she sobbed into his chest, soaking part of his shirt.

"Oh Belle sweetheart" he said kissing her tears away and wrapping her tighter in his embrace "it was just a bad dream baby I'm right here."

"Rumple let’s leave" she said urgently gripping the lapels of his jacket "Let’s leave this town I don’t want to raise our child here or among these people, please take us away from here and we can start over somewhere else, somewhere quiet where we don't have to worry about our neighbours constantly asking us to help them out of the messes they make. Somewhere where no one will blackmail us or set us against each other. Please Rumple I've had enough of this two-bit little town and the hypocrites living in it, I want so much more than this for us and our child, I want us to be happy and we won't be as long as we stay in Storybrooke."

"Are you absolutely sure that's what you want sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Yes darling please" she begged him.

"Alright Belle if you want to leave then leave we shall, Hyde owns the town now so there isn't much point in me sticking around here either and even if he didn't, you're right, we need a change of scene. There are too many unhappy memories here for both of us, all of our disagreements, our times apart, our splits, my son, your father the list is endless so tell me does today suit you to leave my dearest?"

"Yes absolutely, the sooner the better and Rumple I'm so sorry I went to Killian and tried to keep you from me and the baby, I was immature and impulsive as usual, I shouldn't have done it, the man has tried to kill us both so many times, I honestly don't know what possessed me and I’m sorry for going to Zelena as well, I know my going to them must have hurt you deeply."

“It did hurt me" he confessed "very much so but it's alright sweetheart, it doesn't matter, none of that matters now" he told her "new lives, new start elsewhere remember?”

“Yes, we don't take our past with us we leave it firmly behind us where it belongs” she said and he nodded and captured her lips kissing her softly and pressing her tightly against him. She melted into him and let the heat from his body seep into hers and give her warmth as well.

Within the hour Rumple had used his magic to pack up everything of value to himself and Belle in both the house and the shop, he used an average sized black suitcase and enchanted it to hold everything and then loaded it into the back of the Cadillac. 

Belle had stopped speaking to her father once she learned that he had been happy to let her and the baby rot under the sleeping curse for as long as Rumple was alive. So she didn’t bother telling Maurice in person that she was leaving town with Rumple. She left an envelope with a note in it in his mailbox instead, telling him that she and Rumple where leaving and that he was not to make any attempts to find her, if she ever wanted to speak to him again she would get in touch with him of her own accord.

Rumple stopped by Emma's house to tell Henry that should he ever be in trouble and need his help all he had to do was call his grandfather's name and he would answer "as for the rest of you don't even think about it" he had warned Emma before he and Belle left. 

Belle had stayed in the car while Rumple was in Emma's house on the grounds that she didn't want to speak to Emma after learning of how she had blackmailed Rumple to take her to the underworld.

Rumple and Belle were smiling and felt truly happy for the first time in quite a while as they drove away from their old lives, feeling as though a massive weight had been lifted from their shoulders and neither one of them looked back after the Cadillac passed over the town line.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was not an easy one to write until it came to the last parts after Belle woke up. I love Rumbelle but as I mentioned above so far it looks like it's just going to be more of the same Bullshit for them in season 6.


End file.
